


You Were Jealous

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Sadie were dating, other than Arthur no one else knew. One day Sadie hears what Sean said to you and Sadie becomes jealous.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 67





	You Were Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.

You and Sadie have been dating for a while now. But no one knew, well the only one who knew was Arthur. He only found out because he walked into your tent one day which so happened to be when you and Sadie were making out.

Arthur had been looking for you, he wanted you to join him while he went to go do something for Dutch. He couldn’t find you around camp and he knew the only other place to find you would be in your tent. When he walked in he was saying how he wanted you to go with him but as soon as he saw you and Sadie making out he stopped talking and just looked at the both of you with wide eyes.

You trusted Arthur, he was like your brother, you knew Sadie trusted him too. So as soon as the shock wore off you asked him not to say anything to the others. He just smiled and told you that you had his word.

That was a few months ago. Arthur still hasn’t said anything to the others but you knew he wouldn’t. The others still hadn’t caught the numerous times when you and Sadie would sneak away from camp or sneaking into your tent late at night while everyone was around the campfire. 

You still didn’t know how they haven’t figured out that something was going on but you weren’t complaining. It wasn’t that you didn’t want them to know that you were dating Sadie, you did. They were your family. But you also liked sneaking around with your girlfriend, she liked it as well.

**xxxxx**

You were about to walk out of your tent when Sadie walked in, she smiled and placed her hands on your hips. You smiled and wrapped your arms around her neck. But then her smile slowly turned into a frown.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” You moved a hand so you could cup her cheek.

Sadie sighed as she leaned into your touch. “Do you really have to Caliga Hall with Sean? Can’t Arthur go with you instead?”

“Believe me Arthur would rather go with me but Dutch wants him to help John and Javier with something to do with the Braithwaite’s horses.” You ran your thumb over Sadie’s cheek, you gave her a loving smile. “I’ll be find baby, don’t worry.” You leaned in, giving her a loving kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” She smiled and watched as you left your tent. Once you were gone she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Saide walked out of your tent, she went over to a rock by the water and started cleaning her gun. She was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn’t think about you having to do something with Sean.

She wouldn’t admit that she was jealous. She’s seen the way Sean always looked at you when you’re weren’t paying attention. Every single time she sees him looking at you like that she want’s to grab you and pull you into a kiss in front of everyone, showing them that you’re taken but she has to stop herself.

**xxxxx**

You let out a sighas soon as you and Sean got back to camp. Getting off the horse you took, you pat their neck before making them flee. You turn around to find Sean looking at you, he had a huge smile on his face.

“You did amazing (Y/N)!” He walked over to you.

“Thanks Sean, you did too.” You smiled. “You know I think that was the first time we did something where we didn’t have one of the others with us.”

Sean thought about it before nodding. “You’re right but we make a pretty good team don’t you think?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you two started walking more into camp.

You laughed. “We do.”

“Dutch should send us out together to do stuff more often, I definitely wouldn’t mind doing jobs with a beautiful woman.” He stopped walking.

As soon as Sadie saw you come back to camp she immediately got up. She started walking over to you when she heard what Sean said. Without even thinking Sadie quickly walked over to you, she gently grabbed your arm before spinning you around and pulling you into a passionate kiss. 

It happened so fast that as soon as you felt lips on yours, your eyes widened but then you realized it was your girlfriend. You relaxed as you kissed her back, your arms wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around your neck.

Sadie was the first to pull away, you both were breathing heavily. She glared at Sean and the others who were all looking at the two of you with shocked looks on their faces.

“She’s taken MacGuire.” She growled.

Sean held up his hands and nodded, he quickly went to go find something to do. He knew not to mess with Sadie, everyone did.

Once he was gone you took Sadie’s hand in yours before pulling her into your tent. As soon as the two of you were alone you pulled her into another passionate kiss.

This time you were the first one to pull away, you smirked. “You were jealous.” You placed one hand on her hip while the other hand went into her hair, you started running your fingers through her hair.

She was about to deny it but she knew there was no use in trying to. Sighing she nods. “I was.” She looked into your eyes. “Just seeing him wrap his arm around you and hearing what he said to you caused me to snap.”

“Sadie you have nothing to worry about, I love you and only you.” You rest your forehead against hers.

“I know, I love you too.” Sadie smiled before kissing you again.


End file.
